marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha Flight Vol 2 5
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Jennifer Tartan / Marla. * * - *Unnamed monster * An * Georges. An elderly driver in Paris. *Georges' wife. An old woman. * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** *** ****"Food for Thought". Mesmero's restaurant. * ** *** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The narration reveals that Radius's father was a boxer, and that this is one of the few things Radius knows about his mysterious father. While at Hull House, Jared received a single letter from his father. It provided him with some info but no return address. *The narration points that Radius is a loner by nature. His personality is a lot like his force field, since it too pushes people away from him. *The narration hints that beneath Murmur's beauty lies an ugly secret. However what that secret is was not explained. *When Diamond Lil meets Ghost Girl for the first time, she thinks that the girl looks strangely familiar. This was apparently a hint about Ghost Girl's origin, but it was never really explained. It is unclear if Diamond Lil has met her before, or if she has met someone with a familial resemblance to Ghost Girl. Ghost Girl's family remains a mystery. *The narration reveals that Manbot's true name is Bernie Lachenay and that the Department H merged him with what they had made of the Box armor. The narration also points that little remains of his human personality, and he may have no sense of humor. A sight that would reportedly cause Bernie to laugh, has no apparent effect on Manbot. He does not even crack a smile. *The identity of the monster in Adrian Corbo's flashback is unclear, though it is implied that the monster was someone who the child trusted. The form of the monster was not humanoid, though it could speak. *While Adrian Corbo's monster has very few lines of dialogue, they still form a distinctive pattern: "Help you she can't, young thing! Sure of that I am. Mmmm pretty eyes you have. Eat them I could". This seems to be an inverted syntax, where lines do not follow traditional sentence patterns. *Former Alpha Flight member Madison Jeffries was last seen abducted by the Zodiac in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997). The memory of his abduction is a secret suppressed by Department H. *Virgo is a super-villain who faced Alpha Flight in Alpha Flight Vol 2 1 (August, 1997). She was defeated when Murmur commanded her to teleport to Paris. As seen in this issue, she has spend the intervening period wandering in the city. *The Marvel Chronology Project, which covers character appearances, has the following information about the characters of this issue: **Diamond Lil appears here following Alpha Flight Vol 1 130 (March, 1994). **Mesmero appears next in "X-Men ½" (1998) and Weapon X: The Draft - Agent Zero Vol 1 1 (October, 2002). **Puck's next chronological appearance is in Maverick Vol 2 3 (November, 1997). **Vindicator's next chronological appearance is in Maverick Vol 2 3 (November, 1997). | Trivia = *Diamond Lil in this issue wears her old costume, a green bodysuit featuring yellow, diamond-shaped areas, accentuating her breasts, shoulders, and hips. This is the costume she first wore as a member of Omega Flight and continued using for several years. As a member of Alpha Flight herself later in Alpha Flight Vol 1, Lil abandoned this costume and used a couple of different costumes until her retirement from the team. *Diamond Lil appears to be long and straight in this issue, reaching to her ankles. This is much like her early depictions. During her later appearances in Alpha Flight Vol 1, Lil spend periods with much shorter hair and permed hair. *There is an inconsistency in this issue about the name of the receptionist who meets with Diamond Lil. The nameplate on her desk gives her name as "Jennifer Tarta" or "Jennifer Tartan". But when the receptionist introduces herself in dialogue, the name is "Marla". | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}